shroudoftheavatarfandomcom-20200214-history
User Interface
Default Interface # Character info (health, focus, buffs / debuffs) # Task list # Compass # Menu # Notifications # Skills in training # Active combat deck # Utility Hotbar # Chat window Default Keybinds I = Inventory C = Character screen J = Journal B = Recipe book O = Emotes F = Social (friends, party, guild) H = Blocked players K = Abilities tree Y = Combat decks Enter = Open chat window Esc = Close all windows / open Options window N = Show / hide player names M = Show / hide map Shift + Left-click on stack = Break up stack of items Ctrl + Left-click on stack = Select single item in stack F9 = Hide User Interface F11 = Screenshot Alt – F4 = Exit Game Z = Unsheathe / Sheathe weapon G = Change targets Shift + Left-click = Lock on target TAB = Swap between mouselook and mouse-cursor modes V = First person mode Q or E = Rotate items when placing house decorations Ctrl+E or Ctrl+Q = Rotate deco items in 45-degree increments P = Send up flare from unclaimed house lots E with cursor on item = Interact with object (loot corpse, open door or chest) Alt (hold down) = target self for skills. Ingame commands /L = Send a message to your local surroundings /P = Send a message to your party /G = Send a message to your guild /W , = Send a message to /R = Reply to the last message you received /friend = Add player to friend list /unfriend = Remove player from friend list /block = Add player to block list /unblock = Remove player from block list /loc = location in coordinates in paste buffer /bug = Opens the bug forum and puts info for filing the bug in paste buffer /stuck = Resets your position /follow = Automatically follow your target /afk = Sit down and enter AFK mode /visible = Makes your avatar invisible during screenshots / = Performs the listed emote Tips Make sure you set your keybindings so you can toggle between mouse view (moving the mouse around changes your view angle, cursor always in the center) and cursor view (need to hold right mouse pressed to change view angle, cursor is mobile on screen). With the former you can easily open doors, chests, read books. With the latter you can check single books in shelves more easily and steal items that don't belong to you and not just interact with them. Before you enter a zone from the overland map there is stick with skulls which tells you the difficulty of the zone. No skull = base tier. You can set in your settings that runic language is always accompanies by latin letter translations too (for books right click the book to see the plain title). That can be very useful on the overland map. To send mail ingame go to a bank for public mailboxes or use a player owned mailbox you have permissions to. Enter the full player name. The basic mail price seems to be 5 gold. You can send a very short message buy filling out the subject line only. If you want to send a longer message you need to buy a blank sheet of paper (or if really long a blank book) from a book merchant and write and publish it first, then add it to the mail. You can add up to 10 items per mail (stacks count as 1 item), the weight determines the postage added to the 5 gold. Category:Gameplay